


Celebration Time

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: Dean and Randy celebrate Randy's Royal Rumble win.





	

Randy could feel his muscles aching as He walk to his locker room. But as sore as he felt he couldn't wait for the hug and kiss waiting for him in his locker room. Randy's body was still thrumming with excitement even with the pain in his muscles. He did it, he had won the Royal Rumble.

As Randy walked into his locker room he is almost knocked over by the force of the body that slams into him. Randy grins widely as his boyfriend Dean Ambrose wraps himself around Randy like an adorable octopus.

"I'm so proud of you" Dean whispers against the other man's chest.

"Honestly I almost killed Lesnar for eliminating you" Randy tells Dean darkly as they sit down of the love seat in the locker room.

Dean kisses Randy as he sits down. He manages to stop kissing Randy and have the other man turn around. He slowly begins working the tension out of his lovers shoulders knowing that they can begin to hurt if tontense thanks to Randy's hyper extended shoulders.

Randy groans happily as Dean's nimble fingers work away all of the stress from Randy's body. Randy stops Dean's movements after about 10 minutes. Randy pulls the younger man into his lap and kisses him. Dean fought for dominance for a few seconds before letting Randy take the lead.

Randy flips Dean over so that he's laying down. Dean looks up at Randy before pulling off his shirt. As soon as Dean's chest is exposed Randy sets to work on kissing all the bruises littering Deans flesh. Dean lets out a surprised cry when Randy nips at his nipple.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are" Randy's gravely voice sends shivers down Dean's spine

"Every day you cheesy bastard" Dean's replies back making Randy give him a warm smile

Randy stands up and pulls off his pads, boots, and trunks. Dean quickly follows Randy's lead. Dean looks Randy up and down, loving every part of this man, from his tattoos to his sharp grin. He feels his mouth water as his eyes land on Randy's package. Randy kisses Dean.

"You can suck me off after I'm done with you" Randy says in between kisses

"This is supposed to be your celebration Randy not mine" Dean gasps out

"Don't worry baby. Watching you come undone is the only celebration I need" As Randy says this Dean lets out a whimper.

Randy moves Dean so that he's face down with his ass in the air. Randy moves behind Dean and before Dean can ask any question he feels the warms of Randy's tongue at his entrance. He slips his tongue inside of Dean and begins to fuck him with it. Randy pumps his own cock and used his precum to coat his fingers before slipping one into Dean. Dean pushes back onto the finger until Randy adds another. Before Dean knows what's happening he is a mess. Begging Randy to fuck him. Randy flips Dean over again so that they are facing each other.

"Are you ready for me?" Randy's ice blue eyes bore into Dean's baby blue ones waiting for Dean's confirmation to continue.

"God yes Randy. Please" Dean cries out Randy and Dean share a sloppy kiss as Randy slowly pushes into Dean.

As soon as Dean nods his head Randy begins pounding into Dean at just the right pace. Rand reaches his hand down and runs his thumb along where Dean's hole is stretched wonderfully around him. Dean whimpers at the light touch. Randy wraps his hand around Dean's cock and begins to jerk him off. Dean let's out a strangled cry that sounds like Randy's name as he cums hot and heavy in Randy's hand.

Randy pulls out and stands up. Dean looks confused until he is pulled up onto his knees while still on the couch. Dean opens his mouth letting his tongue slip out. Inviting Randy to fuck his mouth. Dean loves sucking Randy off until his mouth and face are covered. Randy shoves his cock into Dean's mouth and begins to use him in the best of ways if you ask Dean. Right before Randy cums he pulls away. Dean keeps his mouth open.

Dean begins stroking is newly hard cock. Randy slowly pumps himself waiting for Dean. As Dean cums into his own hand this time Randy picks up the pace. Finally Randy is cumming. He pants Dean's face in his seamen marking him. Dean tries to catch most of it in his mouth loving Randy's taste. Randy picks up one of his shirts and uses it to wipe Dean off before collapsing on the couch and pulling Dean to his chest.

After they have fallen asleep Ronan walks in to congratulate Randy. Roman only rolls his eyes and covers the two men up before locking the door and walking out.


End file.
